


Neighbor-watching

by anoonzee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Bearded Hux, Body Appreciation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Reader in a cast, Rear Window-inspired, Voyeurism, eye candy x2, suspected murderers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoonzee/pseuds/anoonzee
Summary: You're stuck in your apartment with your leg in a cast. One of the few perks in your life so far is to look through the window to spy on your handsome neighbors. The fact that they take off their clothes once in a while is just a perk.Except for the one time they may have killed somebody.





	1. Chapter 1

You just had the _worst_ luck. You're stuck in your apartment with your leg in a cast and your neck in a brace due to slipping on the floor after the men's room got flooded AND rolled down the (thankfully short) stairs. Your office paid for your medical expenses just to avoid a lawsuit and you're now on paid medical leave, but you're getting cabin fever.

The next week couldn't come soon enough; you want OUT of this frickin' cast.

Your only consolation were your friends dropping by every night to help you with groceries and to keep you company, the internet (you didn't need cable since you can watch it online anyways), and the new neighbors who moved in last week.

\---

_Last week..._

With the way your respective buildings are built and the proximity, you got a pretty good view of their balcony and part of their living room. Two men moved in and cleaned and decorated their balcony one afternoon. The taller of the two men caught your eye. Shoulder-length black hair caressed wide shoulders, and the white tank top he wore seemed too tight on his muscular physique as he moved a wicker table and a chair out onto the balcony. If he flexed any more, he could easily rip his shirt. From the distance, you could make out a prominent nose and wide, full lips. _Oooh la la..._

The second man appeared with two more chairs. Where his companion is broad, this one is slender, his shoulders and frame nearly half the size of the black-haired guy. His complexion is pale (well--PALER than the first guy) and his hair bright red. In fact, half his face is obscured by a beard.

After arranging the furniture on the balcony, the two men walked back into the living room and you sat back and wondered why you couldn't hook up with such good-looking guys like them.

"Some guys have all the luck," you mutter as you immediately jump to the conclusion that they're happy and gay. Kudos to them for finding each other.

But two days later, you realized that you might be half-wrong in your assessment when tall, dark and handsome sauntered out onto the balcony in his birthday suit followed by a similarly undressed blonde woman. Your jaw dropped when you saw the black-haired Adonis stretching and (unintentionally) showing you his muscled torso and thighs and the thatch of black hair surrounding his cock. You swallowed as you tried to measure his endowment next to his thighs. (Results: _LAWDY_ ).

Also, this man did NOT miss leg day.

You edge away from the window and bite your lower lip as he turns around to pay attention to the blonde, presenting you with a view of a well-toned set of cheeks. Hands with manicured nails appeared and raked a trail from his upper back down to his ass.

You squirm in your seat when both hands massage and squeeze both cheeks.

"You lucky bitch," you hiss as the Adonis picks up his partner and walks back inside. You spent the rest of the day awkwardly taking care of yourself while imagining that you're cast-free and he's balls-deep inside you.

And the day after that was Ginger's turn to surprise you.

You just settled yourself by your favorite creeping window ( _yes, you're a creep!_ ), excited to see Adonis walk out the balcony in any state of undress. Instead, it was the red-haired man who made an appearance in a blue robe. He was holding something in his hands.

"What are you doing, Red?" you wonder out loud, leaning forward a bit to see him place a small bottle on the table and an iPhone. He typed something on the iPhone before setting it down and taking off his robe. He wore nothing underneath.

For the second time that week, your jaw dropped. Ginger wasn't as beefy as Adonis, but it doesn't mean he's not appealing. His lean and pale form wasn't rippled with muscle, but still well-toned. He turns to place the robe over one of the chairs, giving you a view of his very white ass, before turning around and sitting down. He then reached for the bottle he placed on the table and starts squeezing something onto his hand.

Honestly, the bottle of lube didn't clue you in, but his dick standing at half-mast had.

You stifle a squeal behind your hand as he clasps one hand on his member and starts slowly jerking off. He slowly trails his other hand up from his stomach to his left nipple and begins to roll it between his fingers. You couldn't keep your eyes off him as you gently rock your hips. You gasp sharply when he stops jerking to rub his thumb over the head.

Ugh, why did you leave your vibrator in your bedroom?!

Meanwhile, Ginger is biting his lower lip and jerking fast, his pale face now ruddy from the exertion. Even from where you're sitting, you could tell he was ready to blow. He raises his hips a bit and claps his free hand over his mouth, possibly to cover a shout as he makes a sudden jerk. Ropes of cum shoot out of his dick and onto his stomach.

"Wow," you whisper, breathing deeply, almost in sync with Ginger as he comes down from his masturbation high. Eventually, he sits up (you lean away from the window, hopefully out of his sight) and grabs his iPhone and robe, shuffling back butt-naked into the living room and leaving the bottle of lube behind on the table.

You lean back on your chair and wipe the perspiration from your forehead, taking a moment to calm down. You start debating with yourself on the merits of calling Finn and asking to borrow his binoculars. What the hell, you'll wait for him to make a personal appearance here and ask him in person. You'll just leave out the part about your new guilty pleasures living across the street.

\---

Fast forward five days later. You lean away from the window in horror, the binoculars dropping from your hands.

Your neighbors killed someone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countdown of small events.

_Three days before..._

Despite the fact that they live across the street from you, you didn't think you would have crossed paths with Adonis and Gingerbeard less than a week after they moved in. To your surprise however, you met one of them.

Yesterday, you came back from the doctor's appointment feeling ecstatic. You're free from the neck brace, and to your delight the doctor tells you that you can be free from the cast in a couple of days.

This morning, you decide to incorporate a trip to the bakery into your regular "hobble runs". Your friend Finn came up with the term after he convinced you to do some kind of exercise while waiting for the hairline fracture in your leg to heal.

"You can't stay in your apartment for three weeks," he reasoned after you whine about feeling cooped up in your own home. After some discussion, the two of you agreed that a bit of hobbling around the apartment block on crutches would do to keep you active and stave off cabin fever. As a bonus, Finn and his girlfriend Rey would pick you up from your apartment on Saturdays to eat lunch somewhere. You're lucky to have such lovely friends.

Anyway...the bakery was located on the ground floor of the building across the street. THEIR building.

You didn't think much of it; you doubt those fancy hotties would drop by the bakery at this hour. Plus, you're a loyal customer long before the accident, and you even worked out how to bring the goodies back with you, crutches and all.

Snap looks up at the tinkle of the bell and grins at you from behind the counter.

"If it isn't the bag lady from across the street!" he calls out, walking around the counter with a tray and a pair of tongs. "Need to restock some snacks?"

You just laugh. Sure, you look kind of silly wearing an empty green backpack on the front, but honestly, this was the only way you could comfortably transport bread and pastries back to your apartment.

"Yes, please!" you reply, and the two of you go over the display. Soon, there's a small hill of croissants (butter and ham & cheese), cinnamon rolls, chicken empanadas, bread rolls, blueberry muffins, and chocolate chip cookies. No, you're not eating them in one sitting. They're SUPPLIES, thank you very much.

"I'll ring these up first," said Snap as the bell tinkles in the background. "You go have a seat over there while you wait."

"Thanks, Snap!" you say and you turn to hobble for the table he pointed at. As you reach the table and prepare to awkwardly move the chair to sit on it, a large form appears in your peripheral vision and reaches out to hold out the chair.

"Oh, thank you Sn--sir!" you say, and the "sir" came out breathlessly when you turn and see the chivalrous stranger who helped you instead of Snap.

It was Adonis, and holy shit, he looks better up close. You look up as much as your recently-freed neck would allow, noting the moles scattered over his face and the dark brown eyes looking down at you.

He clears his throat and gestures to the chair. "Do you need help sitting down, Miss?" he asks in a deep voice.

"Oh, yeah. Erm, I mean, it's okay! I can manage from here, thanks," you stutter as you carefully lower yourself on the chair. He surprises you when he takes the other chair and sits across from you.

"So...you live in the building across the street?" he asks conversationally. To your credit, you didn't jump the same time your heart did.

_DOES HE KNOW THAT YOU PEEP AT THEM FROM YOUR WINDOW?_

"Not--not that I'm a stalker or anything, but I saw you walk out the building from the lobby," he added hastily, flushing a little.

Oh.

WHEW.

And he looks adorable all awkward like that.

You clear your throat.

"Uh, yeah, I do!" you reply rather brightly. "So, you live here or something?"

You hope he doesn't hear the small squeak that accentuated your voice at the mention of "you", but then perhaps you shouldn't have ogled him so much. He's wearing a fitted black t-shirt with "First Order Gym" in white letters across his wide chest, dark gray pants, and black-and-white Converse shoes. Meanwhile, you feel like a real bag lady wearing a flowy gray skirt and your old track and field shirt. Real snappy dresser, you are.

He doesn't seem to notice. "Oh yeah! I live in this building with my friend, Hux. I'm Kylo, by the way." He reaches out a large hand for you to shake.

"I'm [Y/N]," you share, taking his hand and shaking it. Warm and callused. You stamp down the image of having those hands roam around your body.

"Here's your order, [Y/N]," said Snap as he appears with a box of your pastries. After you hand him the money, Snap turns to Kylo and says, "I've got your order of 2 dozen muffins ready to go, Kylo."

"Thanks, Snap," Kylo replies as he watches Snap help you put the box into your backpack. After you hook your arms through the straps of the backpack, you hoist yourself up with your crutches. Kylo stands up and--to your surprise and delight--accompanies you to the door.

"Let me escort you back to your building," he offers.

You nearly squee'd right then and there. What a gentleman!

\---

_Two days before..._

Finn and Rey drop by with Chinese take-out and a bottle of affordable white wine for dinner (bless them). You smile at them while they did their cute couple thing over beef teriyaki, spring rolls, lemon chicken, dumplings and fried rice. After all, you're the reason they got together in the first place. Co-worker guy meets mechanic girl who can fix any car. The sparks flew the moment they laid eyes on each other; you were surprised the shop didn't burst into flames from first contact.

After dinner, while Finn offered to dispose of the take-out garbage, you and Rey walk over to your favorite window to chow down on some cookies and make some small talk. Rey looks out the window and frowns.

"Oh, that doesn't look good," she remarks, looking concerned.

You turn in your seat and look out the window, automatically zeroing in on your favorite balcony.

Sitting against the glass of the sliding door and facing away from you was a slender form in blue pajamas with a familiar shock of red hair. Ginger--or rather, Hux--was swaying back and forth, the back of his head hitting the glass and making it shudder. Standing in front of him was Kylo (though his head was obscured by the doorway from your view, you'd know that wide chest anywhere), with his hands raised up as though to placate the redhead. After a while, Hux stretches out a shaking arm towards Kylo, who grasps it with a big, strong hand and pulls him up, leading him away from the door.

You and Rey lean back and look at each other, sharing the same expression of concern and pity on your faces.

"What was that about?" Rey whispered.

You could only shrug as Finn approached the two of you. You mutually agreed not to discuss what you saw with him. After Rey and Finn leave, you lie awake in bed, wondering what was happening with your neighbors.

\---

_The day itself..._

You abruptly wake up in the middle of the night with a need to pee. Grumbling, you reach out for your crutches and carefully hobble out for the bathroom. After doing your business, you wash your hands and hobble for the kitchen to get a glass of water. It was while you hobbled there that you realized someone turned on the light from across the street. Frowning, you decide to hobble to the window and see what's up.

The light came from Kylo and Hux's apartment. From your vantage point, you noticed the lower halves of two people standing inside: one set from a tight black skirt and curvy legs and the other set from long legs encased in dark pants ending in black shoes that you assumed were Kylo's. Black skirt stomped a foot in black flats on the carpeted floor, and you could see Kylo's hands clenched, as if this could hold in his temper.

You realize that they're arguing. You sit down on your chair and pull open the window, though you doubt that the sound would carry up to your apartment. Not with their sliding door closed.

Black skirt stomps away, and Kylo follows. You lean forward, picking up the binoculars that Finn lent you a few days ago and setting your sights on your neighbor's balcony, wondering what those two were arguing about. Was it the skanky blonde who squeezed Kylo's asscheeks on the balcony earlier?

Suddenly, a shadow of something caught your eye and you hear a faint and shrill sound. A scream?

You focus the binoculars on the sliding door just as a pair of arms and some blonde hair land on the floor. Splatters of red liquid covered some of the arms and landed on the carpet.

You lean away from the window in horror, the binoculars dropping from your hand as Hux steps forward to draw the blinds. You clap your hands over your mouth as you shake your head.

They killed her. Your neighbors killed someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a head's up: I might not be able to update this and my other fics as much as I want due to work-related stress (a real writing-boner killer) and preps for a friend's wedding. Also, I effing hate colds. Bleaugh.
> 
> Also, the blonde is not Phasma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of your friends know!

You couldn't sleep that night after witnessing your hot neighbors seemingly murder a woman. You spend your waking hours just staring at the ceiling, mulling over what you should do. Who do you turn to with this information? Would the police believe you without any shred of proof? If you inform the authorities, would Hux and Kylo seek you out for revenge? You curse yourself for reaching for the binoculars instead of your smartphone to record the deed.

Finally, you do the one thing that makes sense for you: you text Finn and Rey.

"OMG, I saw my neighbors from across the street kill a woman. What the hell do I do?"

You set your phone down after sending the text and try to go to sleep. You knew that Rey and Finn wouldn't wake for another five hours.

Finn sends you a reply a minute later.

"Honey, I think you should stop putting sesame dressing on your burritos. Your mind is making shit up in your sleep. Go back to bed."

You bury your phone under your pillow and pretend you're smothering Finn.

"I am not making this shit up!" you snarl into your dark room.

\---

The lack of sleep from last night's events nearly made you forgot about your appointment with your doctor. Today is the day you were going to be freed from your cast!

After several minutes sitting still while the doctor runs a small saw through your cast, you were finally free. You momentarily forgot about your deadly neighbors while you stare down at your newly freed leg.

"My leg is GROSS," you say lightly as you view the dead skin that accumulated over your leg. It was also noticeably slimmer than your un-fractured leg.

"That does tend to happen when you haven't used your leg in three weeks," murmured Dr. Kalonia as she helped you put your slightly atrophied leg through a bit of range of motion movements. "You're going to need some physical therapy here before you're back to your old self, [Y/N]," the gray-haired woman explains as you wince through some of the motions. "I will recommend you to a licensed physical therapist here at the hospital. I think three sessions a week should do it until you get full use of your leg again."

Dr. Kalonia walks over to the door of her clinic and disappears for a while as you smooth your red skirt over your legs and retrieve a pair of flats from your trusty backpack. The door opens again and Dr. Kalonia returns with a slender man in tow.

You look up into a pair of blue-green eyes framed in a pale face with very familiar red hair and beard. Pink, pouty lips curve up into a small smile as he holds out a pale hand for you to shake.

"[Y/N], this is Armitage Hux," say Dr. Kalonia. "He'll be your physical therapist for the next few weeks until you get your strength back into your leg."

\---

Later that afternoon, you sit half-submerged in the tub as you scrub the dead skin from your slightly withered leg with a loofah. As you scrub, you start wondering if the Universe was punishing you for being a voyeur by inserting two attractive murderers into your life.

First, you met Kylo the Adonis, and now you've got Hux the Gingerbeard as your physical therapist. You close your eyes as you recall the meeting in Dr. Kalonia's office in vivid detail.

_You honestly planned to tell Dr. Kalonia that you would be looking elsewhere for a physical therapist, but your mind couldn't supply a reason why you shouldn't consider Hux without making it sound like you'll need a psychologist. It might be due to the lovely British accent that came out of his mouth, or the way he surreptitiously checked out your cleavage (you just HAD to wear that ruffled white top, didn't you?) The next thing you know, you agreed to a Tuesday-Thursday-Saturday appointment with Hux before he went to assess the state of your leg._

_You didn't imagine it when Hux later offered to help you put on your flats and brushed his long fingers on the top of your good foot._

_"I'll see you tomorrow, [Y/N]," he said, smiling._

You groan and tap your head sideways against the bathroom tile without cracking either your head or the tile before carefully standing up to dry off.

"[Y/N], are you in here?" a familiar voice called out.

"I'm in here, Rey!" you call out as you start drying off. Thank the Maker, you don't have to wrap your leg in a garbage bag anymore. "Wait, what are you doing here this time of the day? Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off!" replied Rey. "I got worried when I saw your text and I've decided to stay and keep an eye on you. Plus, I've got burgers, fries, and milkshakes to celebrate your leg's freedom!"

"THANK YOU!" you yell as you put on your dearly missed sweatpants and a black t-shirt. You grab your doctor-issued cane and carefully limp out of your bathroom. You spy the bags of wonderful fast food on your kitchen counter and Rey sitting in front of your favorite window, looking agog at something outside.

Wait.

_Oh no._

"Rey, what are you looking at?" you carefully ask as you hobble as fast as you could to the window.

"GOD, look at him go!" Rey whispers, clapping both her hands over her mouth.

You grab the binoculars from the floor, jam them over your eyes and immediately zoom in on a familiar balcony. The binoculars show you what had Rey squealing behind her hands: you saw Kylo's profile as his head bobs up and down over a pale man's dick, his nose touching the red pubes as he...

You drop the binoculars a second time as you realize two things: Kylo is giving Hux a very enthusiastic blowjob, and REY IS SEEING THIS TOO. You whip your head to look at your friend's girlfriend, who was looking at the binoculars on the floor to the two men having a BJ-session live on their balcony.

"Oh. My. GOD." Rey says out loud.

"Rey, I can explain..." you say in a low voice.

"You BORROWED my boyfriend's binoculars to get a close-up of your neighbors doing the nasty?!"

"I--uh...I thought at least ONE of them was straight..."

You wilt under Rey's stare for a few seconds.

"Look, we're going to discuss this AFTER they finish what they started!"

Your jaw drops as Rey goes back to ogling your hot (and possibly kill-happy) neighbors.

"Doesn't his knees hurt at all?" she whispered in awe.

You just shrug as you decide to hell with it. Kylo straightens up from Hux's lap to raise the redhead's legs. Hux hooks a hand behind each knee as Kylo picks up a bottle.

"Is that lube?" Rey asks, spellbound by their actions.

"I think so," you reply.

Rey let out a gasp. "Oh, that's interesting!"

You turn away from Kylo fingering Hux's ass to stare at Rey. She looks at you and shrugs. "I've been meaning to spice things up in the bedroom with Finn..."

"Then just keep watching," you murmur, turning back to Kylo and Hux and trying not to visualize Rey sticking a finger up Finn's ass. You let out a strangled noise. "Sweet mother of Bob, when did Kylo start using THREE fingers?!"

"I think the other guy likes it," Rey whispers back. "A lot. Wait, is he wearing a gag?"

"Wow, now he's multitasking," you gasp as Kylo puts his mouth back on Hux's dong while thrusting three fingers up the other man's asshole.

"How are their neighbors NOT aware of what they're doing?"

"I don't know. I doubt they even have neighbors on the same floor!"

The two of you just watch as Hux tenses and arches his back. Kylo removes his fingers from Hux's ass and his mouth from the other man's dick, wiping his mouth with the back of his other hand. Neither of you say anything as Kylo drops his shorts and leans over one of the chairs, facing away from Hux. Hux stands up and puts his hands on Kylo's buttcheeks and buries his face into...

The two of you could barely contain your squeals as Hux proceeds to eat out Kylo's ass.

\---

Half an hour later, you and Rey sit away from the window with the wrappings of your fast food lunch stuffed into the trash can. Rey hands you a can of beer as you finish telling her the story so far of your neighbors, Kylo and Hux.

"So in summary," Rey says after taking a swig of her beer. "Your neighbors are horny fucks who provide a free show for the neighborhood, one of them is your physical therapist, the other one's kind of a gentleman when he helped you with the door, and they might have killed someone. This sounds like a plot from a movie, [Y/N]."

"Pretty much," you say as you open your beer and take a sip. "I don't know what to do. Should I go to the cops even without a shred of proof?"

Rey shakes her head. "That's going to be difficult to explain. Worst case, they'll put you in jail for making things up. You need proof."

You sigh. You gingerly get up on your feet and shuffle back to the window.

"Rey," you call out. "Can you come here a sec?"

Rey steps forward and peers down at what you're looking at. Hux had opened the sliding door and disappeared back inside. You lean forward when he reappears holding on to one end of what looked like a very thick roll of carpet, with Kylo likely holding the other end of the roll.

"Wait a second," Rey mutters, picking up the binoculars from the floor and zooming in next door. And then in a shaky voice: "Uh, [Y/N]?"

"What?" you ask.

Rey drops the binoculars as the two men set the roll on a part of the balcony that neither of you could not see. "What color hair did you say the woman had?" she whispers.

"Blonde. Why do you...?"

"[Y/N], I saw blonde hair peeking out from Hux's end of the carpet," Rey hisses. She turns to look at you, her face pale and her hazel eyes wide with horror. "I think they wrapped the body in that carpet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fractured my wrist several years ago, and let me tell you, a month's worth of dead skin is a toughie to scrub off. In hindsight, I should have submerged my arm in water for several minutes first. Also, as I have never fractured my leg, I am not sure how accurate the treatment here is for after-care, but I am sure that PT is required, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

You're torn in two. On the one hand, Rey believes you! She just saw the two men bringing out the body on their sex balcony wrapped in a carpet! On the other hand, you're skeeved out that the men brought a corpse out onto their balcony. Seriously, do they not smell it? Is it not decomposing yet?

The two of you watched as Hux and Kylo returned inside. Soon, you see Kylo haul in a device that you initially thought was a vacuum cleaner.

Rey leaned in, focusing the binoculars. "It's a carpet cleaner. They're shampooing the carpet!"

"They're washing away the evidence!" you gasp.

Rey made a sound of disgust, leaning away from the window as she brings the binoculars down on her lap. "If only there was a way to get in there to get some evidence! I think the only evidence left is the body." She turns to you with a look of bewilderment. "WHY would they bring the body out onto the place where they just had the kinkiest sex I ever witnessed?"

You could only shrug. "No idea. I mean, why still keep the body?! I'm not over that!"

Rey puts the binoculars down and rubs the back of her neck. "I dunno, [Y/N], but it IS messed up," she murmurs. After a moment, she surprises you with a chuckle. "If we had their room number, I could sneak in and get evidence with my phone."

"Be serious, Rey..."

"No, I mean it!" she says seriously, leaning towards you. "I dunno if Finn told you, but I used to--well, let's just say I had a rough childhood and picked up some questionable skills before I got adopted by Maz." At your blank look, Rey let out an exasperated huff of air. "I know how to pick locks!"

All you could say was "Wow." You knew Rey was amazing, but you didn't realize her life was THAT interesting. You look back outside; Kylo had cleaned most of the carpet that you could see from your window.

"I mean, it's just a thought..." Rey murmurs, slouching down on her chair and crossing her arms in a huff.

 _Yeah, just a thought_ , you thought.

\---

_The next day..._

You have the taxi drop you off at Snap's Bakery. Your first PT session with Hux was extremely awkward, and you feel like you need food therapy.

Granted, your leg is less stiff and you're able to put a little weight on it. He's good at what he does, you'll give him that. You behaved as normally as possible, like you didn't know his soft but strong hands were complicit in murder. They're so warm and sure, massaging your leg muscles and working the range of motion exercises on your affected limb. You try not to look alarmed when he leans over you, gazing at you with his half-lidded blue-green eyes.

And then in the middle of the session, he asked you if you were seeing anyone. You shook your head and spent the rest of the session being stiff from nerves. Hux had even become quiet for the rest of the session, up until he had to take a call from his phone near the end.

You shake your head and casually limp inside the bakery. Your nerves could use some brownies a la mode. There's still some ice cream in the freezer and half a bottle of Bailey's Irish Cream in the cupboard. Forget putting the brownies in your oven toaster; you're going to dump the brownies and the Irish Cream in the ice cream and mix it all up and stuff it in your maw.

"Hi [Y/N]!"

You nearly jump and squeak in front of the brownies at Kylo's enthusiastic greeting. After swallowing your heart back into place, you turn around and give the strapping man a small smile.

"Hi Kylo," you managed to respond. Later, you would be proud of the fact that you didn't squeak when you took in the white tank top that showed off his muscular arms and hugged him in all the right places (the fact that the shirt became semi-transparent from his sweat isn't helping) and the black shorts that showed off his nicely toned legs. Good gravy, this man's got thighs that look capable enough to crush a watermelon between them! He seems to have come in from a run; you wondered how he was able to run in the afternoon heat.

"Look at you!" he says, grinning. "You're out of your cast!"

You give a nervous laugh. "Hehe, yeah. Finally!" you say. "Still need some physical therapy for my leg. I can't put too much weight on this yet."

Kylo nods in understanding. He bites his (pouty) lower lip in contemplation while you turn your attention back to brownies. You nearly jump again when he suddenly claps his hands together; you turn to look at him and notice how he brightened up with an idea. "You know what? This calls for a celebration! I know a great Thai place a few blocks away, my treat...oh wait, I have to pick some stuff up for Ar--"

"A-are you asking me out on a date?" you stutter in surprise.

Before Kylo could respond, Snap appears from the office behind the counter. "Hi Kylo! Hi [Y/N]! What can I do for you kids today?"

As you were still reeling from the offer of a date with Kylo, the Adonis himself speaks up. "I'm here to make an advance order of two dozen muffins, Snap. Can you deliver them up to my place at 512 tomorrow morning?"

You perk up. _Room 512..._

"Sure thing, Kylo!" Snap replied. "And for you...woah, you're cast-free now! Congratulations!"

You smile and hand over a box of brownies to Snap, wishing that your hands weren't shaking.

"Thanks Snap. I'll have these," you say as you hand over your payment for the brownies.

As Snap walks away to the register, Kylo clears his throat to catch your attention.

"So, to answer your question: yes, it's a date," he explains, smiling at you. "And if you don't like Thai food, we could eat lunch at my place tomorrow. I'm free tomorrow afternoon! My friend won't be back until 6PM..."

"I love Thai food!" you blurt out. "Love me some Prawn Tom Yum soup!"

"They have EXCELLENT Tom Yum soup!" Kylo assures you. "So, it's a date?"

You nod and smile at him, a plan forming in your mind.

\---

Back at your apartment, you drop the box of brownies on the kitchen counter and call Rey on her mobile.

The moment Rey answers, you cut right to the chase: "Rey, are you serious about that lockpicking you mentioned yesterday?"

"Yeaaaah," Rey replies, sounding confused.

"I got a lead, girl! Can you come over here and hear me out?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I turned Kylo Ren into an excited puppy here.
> 
> Coming up next: SHENANIGANS. And hopefully a wordier chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's D-day...

In so many ways, you wish this date didn't come with so many complications.

First of all, there's the good-looking guy in front of you who may be complicit in the murder of a blonde woman. You never saw Kylo deliver the fatal blow, but he DID keep the body rolled up in a rug. And you wished he wasn't such a gentleman to you, picking you up from the lobby of your apartment building and escorting you to the Thai restaurant that opened up a few blocks away from your respective buildings. As the two of you leave your building, you look across the street and spot someone wearing a dark colored hoodie, a huge pair of sunglasses, and...

Is she sporting a giant fake mustache? Good Lord...

\---

_Last night, Rey dropped by your apartment and went over the plan with you._

_"Okay, let's go over this again," she says in hushed, excited tones. With her face brightened up with a wide smile, Rey looks like an excited kid with a free lifetime pass to Disneyland._

_You lean away from Rey. "You seem overly excited to break into someone's apartment..."_

_"Because we're doing this like Nancy Drew when she's trying to solve a mystery!" she whispers in glee._

_Your mind drew a blank. You've read Nancy Drew when you were growing up. "What?! I don't remember--okay, remind me to ask you which Nancy Drew mystery you're referring to where she breaks in and..."_

_"Shush!" she interrupts. "Anyway, I'll be standing guard at their lobby and see if both of them left the premises. Then, when you and Kylo head out to your date, I'll go up to Room 512 and break in and find us some proof!"_

_You raise your hand. "Question: what about security cameras, guards, and alarm systems? I don't want you to end up in jail because of me! Finn is going to kill me if you land in jail!"_

_"Let me deal with Finn and those security dealies," she assures you. "And I've got a fool-proof disguise and gloves, so, no fingerprints!"_

_"You have to bring your phone and put it in silent mode; I need to be able to call you in case the date ends earlier than expected," you remind her. "I've seen enough movies where someone gets in trouble because of their ringtone!"_

_Rey gives you a salute in response, but it still wasn't enough to make you feel less queasy about what's to come._

\---

The Thai restaurant is a modest-sized place and nearly full at lunchtime. The waiters greet Kylo by name and lead the both of you to a table in the middle of the room. You give Kylo a half-smile when he pulls out a chair for you as the waiter hands you a menu. Between the two of you, you order the Prawn Tom Yum, the crispy catfish green mango salad, spring rolls, and an order of rice that's good for a group of five.

"I learned to love eating rice when I was in the military," Kylo shared as you take a sip of iced lemongrass tea. "One of my friends is half-Filipino, and when he invited us to stay at his place in San Francisco, his family served us a FEAST and your choice of white rice or garlic rice. It was fantastic! They love feeding you."

"You were in the military?" you ask curiously. "How long did you serve?"

"A couple of years; I served our country before I got honorably discharged for a cracked sternum," he shares. He pauses as the waiter lays down the food on your table before resuming. "Then I went back home to recover, reconnected with my friend Gwen Phasma, and together we opened up a gym in town."

"Wow...you've led quite an adventurous life," you say honestly as you feel your phone vibrate in your purse. Now you know why he's so freaking BUILT. "And are you referring to First Order Gym? I remembered that was on your shirt the first time we met at the bakery."

"That's the one!" he says, grinning. "And what about you? What's your sto--?"

"YOU!"

You jump at the strident tone at your right. You turn and see a pretty, heavily made-up woman standing next to your table, arms akimbo and glaring daggers between you and Kylo. She had blonde hair and unusually bright blue eyes (you suspect colored contact lenses) and wore a tight, skimpy black dress that showed off her legs and curvaceous figure and...

_Wait..._

You suddenly feel lightheaded as your eyes went lower and spy the black ballet flats she wore.

_No way..._

"Kylo FUCKING Ren! I can't believe you'd have the nerve to show your face after..."

"Tammy, this isn't a good time..." Kylo said tightly. You notice how he balled one of his hands into a white-knuckled fist.

But Tammy wasn't having it. "You fucking FREAK! First I break up with you..."

"You didn't break up with me; **I** broke up with you!" Kylo snaps.

"Guys, can we--you take this somewhere else?" you interject in the calmest voice possible. "People are staring..."

"Let 'em stare!" Tammy snarled. She points at you with a long, pointy, manicured nail and continued yelling at Kylo. "You replace me with this bitch two days after our break-up?!"

"Excuse me!" you react, glaring at the blonde woman. If Kylo didn't roll her up in a carpet, YOU will.

"You leave her out of this, Tammy!" Kylo growls.

The manager and a couple of waiters arrive. "Miss, I'm afraid we have to ask you to leave," the manager says sternly.

Tammy glares at the interruption, and you and the rest of the restaurant seem to pause to see if she will continue her hysterics or leave.

"Yeah, yeah," Tammy snarls. She turns to you and wags one of her painted claws at you. "But not without a warning! You better know what kind of freak show you're getting into with him..."

"That's enough!" Kylo yells, finally standing up and dwarfing nearly everyone in the restaurant. This was Tammy's cue to leave, skittering away from him as fast as her tight dress would allow.

You lean back against your seat, feeling your heart hammering wildly inside your chest. You weren't aware of the waiters and the manager telling everyone to sit down and enjoy the rest of their meal with a free round of iced lemongrass tea.

"[Y/N]?"

You raise your head. Kylo is looking at you with concern and flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm so, SO sorry you got into the middle of that," he says softly, taking your hands and enveloping them in his own large ones. He takes one of his hands back to rub it at the back of his neck. "I-I broke it off with her a couple of days ago, but it's not because of what she said, but what she did. She's a real piece of work, I--wait a sec."

Kylo was cut off when his phone rang. Excusing himself from the table, he shifts away from you and answers the call in hushed tones. You take this opportunity to get your own phone and check your messages. Rey sent them minutes ago.

 **Rey (12:15 PM):** Taking a while before going in; some delivery guys on the floor.  
 **Rey (12:18 PM):** Coast is clear. N Drew is goin in!

You fight off a snort at the "N Drew". Man, Rey and her Nancy Drew fixation. You pause as three dots appear; Rey was typing something.

And then Kylo's voice caught your attention.

"...I'll see you at the apartment in a bit. Want me to get you guys some spring rolls? Okay, later!"

You look up from your phone in horror just as Rey sent her message.

 **Rey (12:25 PM):** NDrew in!

Right at that moment, a soft sound like bells ringing began to emanate from Kylo's phone. He brings the phone away from his face and frowns.

"What is it?" you ask him.

Distractedly, he replies, "Oh, that was Hux. He called to tell me that he's coming back early. And this one..." he stares at his phone as he slowly stands up, waving to the waiter. "I need to get back to my place, I'm sorry!"

"What? Why?" you ask, feeling that somehow you know why.

"It's an app that connects my phone to the security system in our apartment," he explains. "I think someone broke in...excuse me, can you bag this up to go and hold on to this? I'll be back for the food later!"

As he called out for the waiter, you start typing furiously under the table.

" _ABORT ABORT GET OUT NOW!_ "

You just pressed Send as Kylo drops several bills on the table before standing up.

"[Y/N], I am so sorry, but I have to get back to my apartment and see what's going on..."

"Let me come with you!" you blurt out. "You can't go back there without backup!"

"That's okay; I already sent a message to a guy I know in the police department," he explains.

_OH NO!_

"I insist!" you say, grabbing his forearm in a death grip. You need to give Rey time to get the hell out of there! "I've got my cane! Let me come with you and help!"

Kylo looks torn for a moment, then, to your surprise, he kneels in front of you with his back to you.

"Get on my back; this will get us there a lot faster," he explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: the room number is based from one of the TFA actors' birthday.
> 
> Delicious fact: Crispy catfish green mango salad is YUMMY. It's a salty-sour-crunchy party in your mouth. Try it!
> 
> Also, if there are any Nancy Drew fans out there, kindly let me know if Rey is right about Nancy's actions...


	6. Chapter 6

This has to be the most bizarre experience you've ever had.

Kylo gave you a piggyback ride back to his apartment, and he's jogging all the way like some kind of modern-day Spartan. You try not to feel self-conscious (the leggings you wore are not helping matters) and stop yourself from enjoying the feel of Kylo's broad back against your front. Instead, you think about what you saw that night and the scene you witnessed earlier at the restaurant. Your previous assumption that Kylo and/or Hux killed the blonde woman went out the window when she started screeching in front of you, alive and kicking.

If she's alive, then who did they have wrapped up in their carpet?

You instead focus on keeping contact with Rey. With one hand around Kylo's neck, you check your messages on your phone. She just replied to your last message:

 **Rey (12:28 PM):** Trying to get out. Door locked on its own. Shit.

You gasp in horror.

"Sorry!" Kylo responds.

"No, no, it's not you it's something else!" you assure him as you glance at your phone again.

 **Rey (12:29 PM):** Will try to get clues while I'm here.

_OH NO._

" _NO! HIDE YOUR ASS OR SOMTHIN! WE'R HERR!_ "

The bouncing from Kylo's jogging was making it hard for you to type well. You swallow hard as Kylo opens the door to his building's lobby.

This is it. You're about to find out whether you dated a murderer or you just served yourself and Rey a trip to jail for trespassing. Worst case scenario, these guys have two more carpets for you and Rey...

You let out a squeak as Kylo kneels down. You realize that he managed to get the two of you into a spacious elevator.

"We've probably given Mitaka something to talk about with the other building staff," Kylo chuckles as you carefully get off his back. Mistaking your anxious look for confusion, he clarifies, "He's the doorman we passed by earlier."

He straightens up and presses "5". During the ascent, he starts flexing next to you; you look at his strapping form and swallow dryly. If worse comes to worse, you and Rey would be outmatched against this Corinthian.

"Here's the plan," Kylo says suddenly, nearly making you jump. "It might take Dameron several minutes to get here, so I'll just make it easier for him to apprehend the intruder (if there is one). You stay behind me while I go in; I don't want you to get hurt."

You swallow and nod, holding your cane in your two hands to show that you really are his back-up. The elevator doors open and you follow Kylo to a room with the number "512" on it. Kylo turns away from you to unlock the door. You start praying that Rey had found herself a good hiding place.

Kylo opens the door slowly, ducks his head in for a moment, then gets inside. Now sweating profusely, you follow him in despite his instructions.

This apartment is much larger than yours. You're now stepping on the (recently shampooed) carpet you've only seen from your window. The open-style kitchen is on your left as soon as you step in; in front of you was an all-black dining room set and beyond it was a black leather sofa and wall-mounted TV. You didn't appreciate the set up this much because you (and Kylo) immediately zero in on the sliding glass doors of the balcony. A slim figure in a dark hoodie and jeans was putting a lot of effort into pulling in a suspiciously thick roll of carpet into the living room. You nearly drop your cane when you notice strands of blonde hair peeking from one end of the carpet.

"God DAMN, I can't believe they left it out here..." Rey grunted as she gave the thing another mighty tug.

"Ahem."

You and Rey jumped as Kylo clears his throat. Rey--still wearing her huge shades and poofy fake mustache--dropped her find and whirled around to face one of the residents of the apartment. You couldn't tell if Rey spotted you as well and you seem to have grown roots at your spot. But you became really impressed when Rey raised a gloved hand and pointed a finger at the large man staring her down.

"Don't you AHEM me, pal!" she growls at him, only just barely managing to disguise her natural voice before finishing "don't". "I already called the cops and they're going to put you away for murder!"

Kylo gives a start. "What the HELL are you talking about?!" he asks loudly. He sounds convincingly incredulous to you.

"Don't you deny it!" Rey yells at him. "W--You were seen hauling out a dead body out from your living to this balcony!

Kylo snorts. "This is ridiculous. I didn't kill anybody...!"

"Ha! We'll see about that once the police gets here, you KILLER!"

And Rey proceeds to unravel the carpet. This was enough to spur Kylo into action.

"Don't--!" he cries out as he moves to stop Rey.

This action was enough to make you do something extremely questionable.

Every caution Dr. Kalonia drilled into you went out the window as you close the distance and grab Kylo by his torso, the cane dropping on its side on the floor. Unfortunately, his chest was too wide for your arms to close over them properly, so you slid down a bit and hang on to his narrow waist. You awkwardly make sure that the knee of your uninjured leg was the one that hit the floor.

"[Y/N], what are you doing?!" Kylo yelps as he twists around in an attempt to get his hands on you and pull you off him.

You cling tighter to his waist, pressing one side of your face to Kylo's back and your boobs squished on top of his firm butt.

"You have to get out now!" you yell to Rey, fighting the urge to say her name. "Go!"

"WHAT?!"

"No I'm not!" Rey yelled back as Kylo stiffened.

He knows that you know the intruder.

Instead of fleeing, Rey took this moment to attempt to roll the body out of the carpet. Kylo starts walking towards her and you could do nothing but hold on and try to slow him down. Unfortunately, it wasn't working. Rey thought so too and attempted to abandon unrolling the carpet, but you feel Kylo's muscles flex and hear Rey shrieking bloody murder. You start contributing to the noise, and Kylo starts roaring over your din.

Suddenly, two sets of voices shouted over the noise the three of you were making.

"What the devil is going on here?!"

"FREEZE! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM!"

At the second voice, Kylo stops moving and you let go of his waist, slide down the back of his legs, and toppled to the floor. As you attempt to get to your feet, you look up and let out a shriek. You were facing the balcony, and Rey had unrolled enough of the carpet to reveal the torso of a pale, naked body, its head facing away from you and covered with short, messy blonde hair.

"Oh my God!" you cry out. "You did kill somebody and rolled the corpse into the carpet!"

"What?!" yelled two voices; one was Kylo and you immediately registered the British accent of Armitage Hux.

"Let me go!" Rey yelled; you look up and see that Kylo had turned around to face the newcomers, still holding Rey tight against his body. Her mustache had moved in the scuffle and now graced her left cheek.

"Kylo, put her down!" barked the new voice. You shift around and initially saw two men standing by the door. Hux was wearing civilian attire and shock was blazing out of his bearded face. Next to him was a shorter but stockier man with dark curly hair and a handsome, chiseled face, who started to point his firearm down to the floor. To your surprise, Kylo lets go of Rey. Once she hits the floor, Rey immediately skitters to your side and assist you in getting up. Your legs couldn't seem to cooperate and your eyes were glued to the half exposed body laying out on the floor.

Something was off, but you couldn't tell what.

"Hey Poe," Kylo gruffly calls out to the curly-haired man.

"Ren, what the hell is that?" Poe asks, sounding completely freaked out despite his quiet tone of voice.

"Oh my God, Kylo!" Hux growls. "I thought you were going to clean that yesterday?!"

"I was gonna!" Kylo retorts, sounding defensive. "But Phasma called me and said there was an emergency at the gym and--"

"Tidge?" said a soft, quavering voice. It sounded strangely familiar...

Everyone inside the room turned to the door at the new voice. Another man was standing there. You had to blink and pinch yourself to see if you were seeing what you were seeing.

A tall and slender man with hunched shoulders shuffled into the apartment, his haunted, red-rimmed eyes fixed on the body that was half-rolled in the carpet. He had a pale face, straight nose, and flaming red hair just like Hux, but that was where the similarities ended. His hair is slightly longer than Hux's and his face is clean-shaven.

Hux turns to this man and talks to him with a gentle tone of voice. "Techie, I thought I told you to wait for us out by the elevators..."

"I-I came when the shouting st-stopped," the man Techie explained. He shuffled forward and peered around Kylo. "Is that my Matty?"

"MATTY?" you, Rey, and Poe echo, bewildered, as Kylo steps aside to let Techie through and kneel in front of the body. He starts tutting as he turns the body over and lovingly moves the hair off its face.

You lean forward and felt your jaw drop. The face and torso Techie uncovered were definitely male, slender in form, but from the neck up you realize that this didn't belong to a corpse. The face was frozen in a half-lidded expression, dark brown eyes staring in the distance and the pouty lips slightly curved into a smile. Dotted on the face and arms of the body were red dots, clearly dried liquid of some kind.

"Oh, my poor Matty," Techie cooed. "You're a mess! I haven't been taking care of you."

"What is 'Matty' covered with?" you whisper.

"Tomato juice," Kylo explains. You look at him, wide-eyed and confused. Behind him, Hux steps forward, looking at you clearly since he arrived.

"[Y/N]?" Hux exclaims.

Kylo turns to his friend. "You know [Y/N]?"

Hux nods. "I'm her physiotherapist!"

"What?!"

Behind them, Poe waves a hand.

"I think we all need to sit down and hear everything out," he says reasonably.

\--

And so, in the living room of Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux, you spill out what you have witnessed a couple of nights ago (omitting the fact that you've seen more of your neighbors than you're willing to admit). You and Rey sit next to each other on the black sofa, with the men bringing over three chairs and arranging them in a half-circle. You were glad that Rey took off the glasses and mustache; she looked positively ridiculous. Kylo agreed; he admitted that he thought he was looking at the miniature version of Ron Swanson.

You end your story with the plan you and Rey cooked up to "find" evidence in Kylo and Hux's apartment, hanging your head in shame.

"I am so sorry," you say earnestly to Kylo and Hux.

Officer Poe (last name Dameron) then turn to the apartment owners. "So, care to share with us what Ms. [L/N] actually saw from her living room window?"

"Yeah, what's the deal with the giant Ken doll?" Rey asks in a stage whisper.

"REY!" you hiss, elbowing her in the midsection.

"No, no, she has a point," Hux says, rubbing his hand across his face. He looks up at the ceiling first and takes a deep breath. "Archibald--or Techie, as he prefers to be called--is my twin brother. When we were sixteen, some madwoman kidnapped him and locked him up in her basement for weeks, doing God knows what. By the time the police rescued him, my brother was completely traumatized. My family has taken him to the best psychiatrists in England, but the damage was done. Techie has severe anxiety and won't go out unless I accompany him. And there was something in that basement that irritates his eyes, and we're still looking for a way to cure that."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," you whisper, placing a hand over your mouth.

Hux nods and continues. "Techie has been watching this cartoon from Japan about giant robots and aliens, and he became very fond of one of the characters. Matt-something, some kind of technician in the series, and he's obsessed with the guy. We inherited a bit of money from our godmother, and he keeps spending it on merchandise with this guy's face on it. Kylo and Gwen had the bright idea to order a real-doll that looks like Matt a few years ago and he loves it--him! Surprisingly, Matty helps keep him calm, so it was a really good investment. Give or take a few bad days..."

And then you remember the night Finn and Rey brought Chinese take-out to your place, when you and Rey thought you had witnessed Hux having some kind of breakdown. Apparently, it was the OTHER Hux they saw having an episode...

"Until I had to ruin it by bringing Tammy to the apartment," Kylo grumbles. "I thought Techie was asleep when I brought her here to fu--uh--sleep over. I didn't know he decided to make it a gazpacho date night for him and Matty! He even had Matty propped up on the chair in the dining room. Tammy took one look at the setup and flipped out. I tried to shut her up, 'coz I knew it would freak out Techie, but it was too late. Her screeching triggered an episode and before she left, she threw the container of tomato juice at Matty and tipped him over. That was the last straw, and I broke up with her that night."

Hux sighed, looking at the door to the bathroom where they knew Techie was giving his real-doll a bath. "We had to take Techie to the hospital for observation, it was that bad. If I ever see that little bitch again, it would be too soon."

The living room fell silent, save for some singing coming from the bathroom. From his seat, Poe rubs the stubble on his chin, turning to look between the four of you.

He turns to Kylo and Hux. "Now that we've heard everything, we still need to settle the matter of the break-in..."

"Oh God, please don't arrest Rey!" you plead, looking at the three men. "It was my idea to get into the apartment to look for evidence when we thought you murdered Tammy!"

"I'm sorry I broke in and called you murderers," Rey added in a small voice.

"We're not gonna press charges."

You and Rey stop blubbering and look up. Kylo gave you a small smile.

"It was a silly misunderstanding," he says evenly. "You had noble intentions, and no harm was done. And judging from the lack of law enforcement barging their way into our apartment, I'd say Rey hasn't had the chance to actually call the cops."

Rey turns red at this observation. "I was busy hauling in the evidence from the balcony," she mutters.

"Excellent! Less paperwork for me, then!" Poe says brightly. He stands up and replace the chair back to the dining set. "Unless there are other matters you'd like to bring up, I suggest we call it a day!"

\--

You and Rey make your way back to your apartment. Rey decides to call in some pizza and to tell Finn where she is while you walk over to your creeping window. This time, the blinds are drawn.

You sigh and walk away from the window, wondering if you'll ever face Kylo and Hux again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Coming soon: Epilogue


	7. Chapter 7

It's been over two weeks since that eventful day in the apartment across the street.

Since then, you and Rey had to deal with Finn freaking out about the break-in to your neighbors' apartment and his subsequent lectures for a week and you returned to work the previous Monday. Things went back to normal. Sort of.

Oh, and Armitage stopped being your physiotherapist. A nice brunette named Jessika Pava had taken over your PT sessions, and you did not ask Dr. Kalonia about the change. You still cross the street to get your bakery fixings from Snap, but before you enter, you check to see that a certain dark-haired Adonis isn't inside.

You keep the curtain closed over the window that gave you a great vantage point onto their balcony. You don't know if you can face those two ever again. Heck, you can't blame them for not wanting to see _you_ ever again.

You bury yourself into work and quality time with your friends and try not to wallow in your mistakes.

\--

You ditch the cane the following week, though you still had to report to Jessika for further physical therapy for another week. You can't run, and you move carefully in an effort not to repeat the accident that confined you to your apartment.

After a PT session with Jessika, you drop by at the grocery that Saturday to stock up on essentials. You've got a bottle of Kahlua from your sister and decide to partner it with a pint of vanilla ice cream and Snap's famous brownies.

Ice cream _is_ considered an essential. You're spending the weekend all by your lonesome as Finn and Rey had gone out for some romantic getaway out of town. It's a good thing your shenanigans with Rey didn't affect your friendship or their relationship.

You make your way to the freezers containing the ice cream. You open the door and start considering your options when a flash of bright red appears in your peripheral vision.

"Hi [Y/N]," Armitage says quietly on the other side of the glass door. You close the door and blink a few times; he's smiling under that glorious red beard.

"Hi, uh...Hux," you reply as politely as could be. "Uh, how are you? I hope everyone's okay..."

"We're okay, thank you," he says quietly. You notice that he's holding onto a basket nearly filled with groceries. "And how are you and your friend who likes mustaches?"

You try hard not to snort in amusement. "I'm okay. Rey is fine too, and mustache-free, as her boyfriend likes it."

Hux chuckles, then gestures to your leg. "I take it the physical therapy sessions are going well. I don't see you with a cane this time."

"Oh yeah. I probably have one week left to go before I officially 'graduate'," you share, making quotation marks with your fingers. You give a nervous laugh. "Listen, I want to apologize again for--"

Hux raises a pale hand in the air. "It's okay, [Y/N]," he says reassuringly. "Honestly, that was the most excitement we've had in years."

You give out another nervous laugh. What did they call what they were doing out in the open on their balcony? Tedious?

You are jolted out of your thoughts at the snap of his fingers. "I know! What say you come to dinner at our apartment later, as a show of good faith? I hope you don't have plans for the evening."

You stare at him, expectation and excitement brimming under his beard and shining through his eyes.

"Actually, I'm free for the night..." you begin to say.

\---

The next thing you know, you've arrived at room 512 with a box of brownies and a lot of figurative butterflies in your stomach. You feel like the number of butterflies increased when Kylo opened the door wearing a white shirt and a pair of black shorts. You feel overdressed in your long pants and floral blouse as you walk into the apartment.

When you realize that his twin wasn't present, you turn to Hux (who was preparing dinner in the kitchen) and asked him about it. Your mouth starts to water at delicious smell of cooked meat in the air.

"Techie and Matt are spending the weekend with our older sister out of town," he explained as he finishes mixing the dressing for the salad.

"We figured a change of scenery would do him some good," Kylo adds as he takes the box of brownies from you. "Want anything to drink while the roast is resting?"

You smile and shake your head. "Thanks, I'm good," you tell them. "Do you need any help in there, Hux?"

This time, Armitage waves you off. "I'm almost done here. Kylo, why don't you tell her first?"

You raise an eyebrow as Kylo leads you to the living room. The curtains are drawn, and you get a pretty good view of your building from where you're standing.

Then you get a pretty good feel of Kylo as he embraces you from behind. One arm wraps over your breasts while the other arm is hooked around your waist. You gasp as he lowers his head to the crook of your neck and inhales your scent.

"K-Kylo, what are you do--?" you start asking before he cuts you off by nuzzling your ear.

"Oh honey, you've been avoiding us for so long," he murmurs in your ear. "You have no idea how disappointed we were when didn't see you at your window." He proceeds to nuzzle down to your neck. "Mmm, I knew you'd smell good..."

You stiffen under his touch as his words register into your brain.

"My-my window?" you stutter as Kylo gently squeezes you in his beefy embrace.

"Yes, [Y/N]," said Hux, walking around Kylo to face you. He places a hand on your cheek and looks you in the eye as he adds, "What we did out on the balcony was for your benefit."

You could only stare as Hux leans forward to kiss your cheek before stepping close to sandwich you between himself and Kylo. The butterflies turned into something else in your stomach.

"My benefit?" you squeak.

"Oh yeah, baby," Kylo purrs into your ear again. "All for you, babe. Just to let you know what's in store before we extend the invitation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My bad--I thought I could end this in one chapter, but I'm getting the case of the brain farts and decide to split this into two. The next chapter is the epilogue. Promise!
> 
> Also: 2200+ hits. WOW. Thank YOU! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I haven't written smut in a while, let alone a threesome. My apologies in advance.)

Mortification. Horror. Accelerated heart rate. Good chance you need a change of underwear, and not because you lost control of your bladder.

That's what's running in your head as you're sandwiched between the two men you've been spying on previously. Kylo shifted behind you and your eyes widened when you felt something hard pushing against your back. In front of you, Armitage presses his forehead on yours and rubs the tips of your noses together.

Against this onslaught of affection, you managed to ask, "How...when...when did you know that I was...looking?"

"That one morning I walked out on the balcony buck naked while I was having fucktimes with that Bitch Who Will Not be Named," Kylo murmured. "Thought I saw a cutie in the window and decided to give her a show."

"So, you don't normally sweep the balcony in your briefs?" you ask, recalling the following day when Kylo went out onto the balcony with a dustpan and a broom, wearing nothing but a red speedo.

That speedo should get an award.

"Only if you're watching," he drawls in your ear. "Before we met at the bakery, I sometimes see you go out with your friends across the street and recognized you as the girl from the window. Then Hux came home one day and told me that he's assigned as your physical therapist. He agreed with me that you'd be perfect."

Oh _boy_ , you didn't know you'd get goosebumps from your ear to your neck just from Kylo's voice.

"We were planning to invite you earlier," Hux whispered near your lips. "But I think you suspected us of murder during our first PT session."

"Actually it was b-before that," you stutter when Hux's soft lips met the corner of yours. "W-what exactly are you inviting me to?"

Hux smiles at you before pressing close. You could feel something hard pressing against your stomach this time, and the combined heat from the two men were enough to make you sweat. At least, their body heat was what you _think_ is making you sweat...

"We've been looking for someone to complete a threesome," Kylo explains. "The bitch wasn't the one; she was just temporary, and Hux didn't like her when I introduced them. But YOU, we both like."

Hux hummed in agreement. "I'd like you in our room, sitting on my face," he purrs.

You let out a breathy exhale. You definitely need a change of panties now.

"What do you say, [Y/N]?" Kylo asks. The two men stopped moving; Hux moved to place his forehead over your shoulder onto Kylo's chest or shoulder. "Want to join us?"

You didn't respond. You close your eyes and try to will your heart into slowing down. The offer was exciting, the men are hella attractive, and they think YOU'RE attractive.

You take a deep breath. "Okay."

Hux grins at you before stepping back. He looks over at Kylo. "Let's take this to your room."

You let out a shriek as Kylo picks you up bridal-style and follows Hux to a large room. Kylo gently places you onto the black bedspread before leaning over you to give you a deep kiss. You're vaguely aware of someone taking off your sandals and massaging your feet.

Soon, Kylo and Hux divested you of your clothes until you're lying in bed without a stitch on. You clamp your legs together as the two men turn to each other and help each other out of their clothes. You wondered which one of them planned this, because seeing Hux reach into Kylo's shorts for a quick grope before taking it and his briefs off in one go was hot.

Then you swallow nervously as the two men crawl towards you, with Kylo on your left and Hux on your right. Hux moves close to kiss you as Kylo moves to a nightstand to pick some items out of a drawer. You hear the crinkle of plastic as Kylo opens the condom and leans over you. Hux suddenly moans into your mouth as Kylo sheaths his cock with the condom.

Hux breaks off the kiss to whisper hoarsely into your ear. "How do you feel about anal, [Y/N]?"

You open your eyes wide. "Never done it before," you whisper as Kylo shifts position. Large hands gently pry your legs apart until you're exposed to the larger man's gaze.

"An anal virgin," Kylo murmurs, raising your hips higher to get a closer look at you. "I wanna pop this cherry..."

"Maybe not tonight, Kylo," declares Hux, who seem to have picked up on your nervousness. The redhead lifted you up and positioned himself at your back before pulling you to him.

Kylo pouted briefly at that before looking at Hux. "Fine. Next time," he huffs before diving in to lap your cunt.

You let out a yelp and nearly jumped off the bed. Hux held you firmly against him as Kylo tongued you relentlessly between your folds. You arch your back against the slender man behind you when a pair of pale hands wrapped around your breasts, squeezing them and rolling the nipples between elegant fingers. You start gasping and moaning when Kylo moved to lick your clit, nearly bucking him off you with your hips.

"Fiesty," Kylo mutters appreciatively as he grabs your thighs to hold you in place to continue eating you out. And boy did he eat you out. He's now alternating between licking your sensitive nub to sucking on it voraciously, occasionally lapping you between your folds. One hand moved away from your thigh to play with your wet folds before inserting a finger into you.

Between Kylo and Hux, it was sensory overload, and the sound you made as you climaxed was something you never vocalized before. You only learn about that later, as apparently your sense of sight and hearing had washed out during your peak.

"I must say, I am jealous of him right now," Hux said candidly while you returned to Earth, looking at Kylo lapping at your fluids. The headhead gently moves away from your back to crawl to the dark-haired man. You could only watch as Kylo raises himself up to let Hux lick your juices off his chin and lips before pulling the smaller man in for more of a taste with a kiss.

Kylo breaks the kiss with a pop. "Your turn, Tidge."

Hux smirks. The two men switch places and Kylo moves to lie on his side by your head. He cups your breast with one hand as Hux spreads your legs wide. You feel the tip of his cock against your folds and whimper as he coats it in your cum before pushing inside you.

You throw your head back as Hux fills you up, delightfully stretched. He slowly eases out of you until only his tip was left inside of you before slamming back in.

" _Ooooooooh_ ," you moan, tossing your head to the side as Kylo rolls your nipple between his fingers. With the way Hux was holding your legs open, you were immobile, helpless against the onslaught. Opening your eyes, you come face-to-tip with Kylo's engorged dick.

"Like what you see?" Kylo asks, punctuating his question with a pinch to your nipple.

"Mmm, yeah," you manage to reply. While Hux pounded into you, you wiggle to get close and reach for Kylo's cock. "Looks delicious," you murmur before licking the precum from the head. You smirk when Kylo shuddered in pleasure.

"Oh yeah," Kylo groaned as you swirl your tongue over the head and veiny sides of his organ. He moves a bit to get his cock closer to your mouth and squeezes your breast when you get half of him in your mouth and start slurping. "Oh yeah...oh baby, yeah..."

The room starts to fill with sounds: moans, the wet slaps of Hux pumping into you, and your enthusiastic slurps on Kylo's cock. While you've got Kylo in your mouth, you cry out around it when Hux bends over to lick and suck on the nipple of your free breast. You feel that hot, sick sensation in your nethers and start moaning louder, your walls clenching tighter on Hux's cock.

You let out a cry as your second climax washes over you, slightly muffled by Kylo's cock stuffed halfway in your mouth. Hux slams into you a few more times before letting out a shout and following with his own release, collapsing sideways over you. You close your eyes and pull away from Kylo's member, breathing deeply as you slowly recover.

"Oh, we left Kylo behind," you whisper, looking over to his face in sympathy as Hux slowly pulls out. "Don't worry, I didn't forget ya."

Then you turn back to his cock and resume sucking him off. Kylo begins moaning when you rake your teeth over his organ. You're aware of the bed dipping on the side as Hux crawls over to Kylo's ass. He's holding something in his hand. You hear a pop and see Hux pouring a clear, gel-like substance on one hand. Kylo lets out a shuddering breath as Hux raises his right leg in the air and moves his lubed hand to his ass.

"[Y/N] is right; we didn't forget you Kylo," Hux says in a breathy voice as he penetrated Kylo's ass with one finger.

Between the two of you--and Hux hitting the prostrate--it didn't take long for Kylo to cry out and find his release. You could just barely contain the hot load he sprayed into your mouth, but you managed to swallow everything. You just pulled the softening cock from your mouth when Hux leans over to you and kisses you deeply, savoring the taste of Kylo's cum in your mouth.

You look into Hux's blue-green eyes; he was looking at you like you're the best thing that ever happened to him.

"After dinner, I want to switch places with Kylo."

You smile and let them help you up off the bed. This is going to be promising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, it's finally done. Thanks for reading through this! :)

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! You'd peep on them too if they were your neighbors. 
> 
> *runs away*


End file.
